Lucky Fist: Fist of the Unlucky Star
by Talos Angel
Summary: Konata is a high school girl struggling with life because she looks like a little girl. When she winds up in a weird place, Kenshiro may help her learn to overcome her weakness and become stronger. Also, an apology to my readers. This has swearing.


-AUTOR'S NOTES: I once again apologize for my previous fanfiction, **Half Life Adventures: The Combine Crisis, **as I was once again under the influence of too much drink. I suppose many of you are wondering who "Gilferd" is, by now. His full name is Gilfred Von Baggins, and to put it simply, he is my imaginary boyfriend, except he is sexist so we get into fights alot, which makes me need a drink and...you can figure the rest out, I'm sure. Anyway, enough of MY life, and onto the fanfiction that you wanted to read!

LUCKY FIST: THE FIST OF THE UNLUCKY STAR

CHAPTER ONE: SAD.

-Konata was a girl who was living in Japan in Tokyo. She was sad, because she had Turner's Syndrome, and looked like a little girl so no guys (except maybe pedophiles,) liked her, and everybody called her a little girl, even though she was in high school. Because of this, she liked a lot of anime and videogames, because she felt that they were the only things that understood her and appreciated for what she really is. Her friend, Kagami, was try to help her, but Kotana was too depressed. One day, Konata and Kagami were in class, and some guy said "Wanna go out with me?" To Konata. She couldn't believe it, so she asked "Really?" "NO! I am not pedophile! Hahahahahaha! Lol!" He yelled. Konata was even sadder, and yelled "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! NOBODY DOES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" So Konata ran away back home, and Kagami yelled "Wait!" But she didn't.

-Konata ran home, and she cried in her bed because she was still sad, "Why does everybody call me little girl is?" "It is because you lock so young and cute, and all of the girls will be a jealous of you!" "No they won't you fuckwad!" Konata yelled at him and closed the door hard! Konata fell on the bed and cried again. She thought about her favourite anime, _Fist of the North Star, _and thought about how her favourite character, Kenshiro would have stand up for her against that guy and punched his head off. She thought about life with Kenshiro.

CHAPTER TWO: A NEW PLANET LAND!

-Konata look around, and saw that everywhere was rocks and lava! "Where at I?" Konata asked scared, but then a monster man that looked like a head crab and a four armed raptor with a revolver gun jump in front of her! "I WILL EAT YOU!" He yelled, and Konata screamed. Just as the monster was about to eat Konata, a man wearing blue jacket and some pants jump in front of the monster and pinched the monster, and killed it! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM DEAD NOW!" The monster said, dead. Konata opened her eyes, and saw blood everywhere, but also saw the guy who helped her, and it was Kenshiro from Fits of the North Star! "Whoa!" Konata shouted, surprised, "Thanks for saving me, Mr. Kenshiro!" "No Problemo," Kenshiro said calmly, and "How did you know my name?" Konata smiled, "You are famous in Fist of the North Star anime!" Kenshiro laughed, "You are funny, kid! Maybe we should go back to town, just so you can be safe and meet everybody." So they went.

-In the town, Kenshiro showed Konata his house, and it was like a house that was abandoned because North Star Land was in a state of apocalypse. "This is sooooooooo cool!" Konata squealed, "I never thought I would be in same house as Kenshiro!" Kenshiro sighed, "You can stay in the guest place in the house, and try not to make a mess." "OK!" Konata squealed excitedly. Just then, a phone call came from Kenshiro's phone, so he answered it, and the mayor said "Kenshiro, please help the town! The South Star guys are attack our gate!" Kenshiro nodded and said calmly "I'll be there soon," and he put the phone down fast. "Can I come?" Konata skid hyper. "No, is danger." Kenshiro sadly replied, then got on his motorcycle and ran away. Konata was sad, because she wanted to go see Kenshiro fight the bad guys. Konata look out the window and saw that Kenshiro had another motorcycle that was little enough for Konata. "Bitchin!" Konata cheered as she got in the motorcycle and skated off after Kenshiro.

CHAPTER THREE: THE SOUTHERN STAR FIGHT!

-At the south side of town, there were guts from South Star Land laughing and throwing rocks at the rusty red gate into the town. Kenshiro road up to them, and said calmly " Stop throwing rocks at the gate right this damn instant." The South Star guys laughed, "No! Stop us first you bitch!" Kenshiro jumped and kicked about ten of them down to dirt, then threw a metal barrel at ten more and it knocked them out. The only guy left was the boss, who had a red Mohawk, a yellow jacket vest, and also blue pants and some sandals, and he had a chain weapon, and he said "You may be tough, but I am tough!" Kenshiro smirked, and whispered "Try me, you little prick." They both jumped in the air, and punched each other, then Kenshiro did a roundhouse kick, but the bad guy blocked it, and punched back. Kenshiro used his other feet to kick the bad guys hand back, and he said "OUCH!"

-Konata was watching the whole thing from a safe place, and thought it was really cool, just like an episode of Fist of the North star, except this seemed so real! Kenshiro was leading a devastating attack against the bad guy, and the bad guy blocked and fought back with equal force; they seemed to be a match! Konata was watching, when she noticed another bad guy with a club sneaking to behind Kenshiro! "HEY! THATS CHATTING!" Konata yelled to the bad guy, and then Kenshiro saw him and threw him into the other bad guy that he was fighting. "Dammit! Our plan failed," The bad guy screamed angry, "Run away!" The bad guys all ran away, and everybody in the town cheered really loud! "You did it!" Konata squealed at Kenshiro, "You are so awesome!" "I told you it was dangerous," Kenshiro scolded, "But thanks for helping me see that bad guy, though." Konata saw that Kenshiro was sad, so she asked, "What is wrong?" Kenshiro looked at Konata sad, "You remind me of my girlfriend from the past that the South Star Land bad guys killed in the past and I liked her a lot, so I don't want you to get hurt." Konata was really flattered; as far as she could tell, only her parents and Kagami cared about her, but she felt some strange symphony coming from the man.

CHAPTER FOUR: REVENGE!

-The King of the Bad Guys was very angry at the two bad guys who didn't defect Kenshiro. "YOU STUPID POO POO BRAINS!" He yelled with an angry on his face, "YOU ARE AL VEY SUPID AND WAK!" The Bad Guy King was a very big and muscle guy, but he also had yellow hare that was long, and he wore green cargo pants and had spikes on his torso. "War sorry, boss," The bad guys cried, "Well get him next Tim!" "NO!" The bad guy boss yelled as he killed the two other bag guys, "I WIIL GET HIM MINESELF!" The king of the Bad Guys stomped out of the dusty, rubble-filled room, and gave his carry pigeon a massage.

-Later, at Kenshiro's house, he got mail from the bird, so he red it at the candle fire. "It says the King of the Bad Guys wants to fight me one on one in the desert...I'll have to go answer him." "What if it's a trick?" Konata asked concerned. "Then you can come along and watch," Kenshiro replied, "But only from a ASFE distance." Kenshiro and Konata left out the door, and got on Kenshiro's motorcycle, and ran off to the dessert.

-In the desert, the Bad Guy King and a bunch of his minions were there, waiting for Kenshiro. Kenshiro and Konata arrived, and got off and walked to him. "I SEE YOU COME TO MEW," The Bad Guy King laughed, "BUT WHO IS THIS LITTLE GRIL?" Konata got mad, and tried to punch the Bad Guy King, but Kenshiro stooped Konata, "She's gonna be the referee," He explained, "She will make sure that we don't cheat." "OK," the Bag Guy King said as he signaled his soldiers to not fight, "WEE WILL A FIGHT, THEN!" The Bad Guy King and Kenshiro began fighting at that moment.

CHAPTER FIVE: THE KENSHIRO VS BAD GUY KING FIGHT!

-Kenshiro launched a hard punch, and knocked the Bad Guy King in the stomach and he was hurt. "HEHEHE! YOU ARE BETTR THEN I TOUGHT," the Bad Guy King chuckled, "BUT I WIL FIGHT WITH A STROMGER STRONG!" The Bad Guy King kicked back, and Kenshiro flew back and landed. "You're tough, too," Kenshiro admitted, "But I won't give up!" Kenshiro grabbed the bad guy, and threw him into a bunch of his minions, and knocked them down like a bowling ball knocks down pins. The Bad Guy King got up angry, and yelled "NOW IM PISS!" He charged at Kenshiro, but Kenshiro jumped up and didn't get hit, so he came back down and kicked the Bad Guy King again. This time, the Bad Guy King countered with a counter, and Kenshiro was knocked back, too! Konata watched as the fight between Kenshiro and Bad Guy King raged on, and seemed to be going nowhere because they were equally strong.

-The Bad Guy King was get the impatient, so he yelled to his bow man to shoot a bow with his arrow at Kenshiro! "NO! YOU AR CHEETER!" Konata yelled, as she positioned herself between bow and Kenshiro, and the bow hit Konata instead of Kenshiro! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenshiro yelled as he rushed to Konata to see if she was OK. "I'll...be...fine..." Konata coughed, but that didn't convince Kenshiro. "You need to get to hospital right now!" Kenshiro yelled, but then the Bad Guy King kicked Kenshiro down and said "HAHAHA REFERE CANY HELP U BECAUS SHE ID LITTL GILR!" Konata got up angry, and jump punched the Bad Guy King away and into some rocks that broke and fell on top of him. "If we want to win," Kenshiro muttered, "We will have to both fight him together!" Konata and Kenshiro both rushed and punched the Bad Guy King a lot, and said "ATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!" the Bad Guy King got up, and was very angry, but Kenshiro and Konata pointed at the Bad Guy King and said "You are already dead!" The Bad Guy King then exploded in a blood explosion!

CHAPTER SIX: EPILOGUE

-Kenshiro and Konata went to the hospital, and Konata lied down in the bed. "Sorry I worried you, Mr. Kenshiro," Konata apologized sad, "I didn't mean to make you sad." "That's OK," Kenshiro told Konata, "You saved me, and the town." "No I didn't," Konata blushed, "YOU did! You are cool!" They both nodded to each other, and said "WE did it." Kenshiro looked sad at Konata, "I wish you could stay, but..."

-Konata woke up as Kagami shook her foot and said "Wake up! You are dream!" Konata realized it was a dream, "Wow! I had cool dreams!" Konata and Kagami walked back to school because Konata was feeling better, and they found the bully that hurt her. "What do you want now, you stupid kid?" He asked and the bullies laughed. Konata then kicked the bully in his sensitive parts, and he fell down and cried, and all of the other bullies were scared of her. "Ha Ha!" Konata laughed cheerfully.

THE END

P.S: I've decided to publish the sequel to _Touhou: Mountain of Promise _as my 20th fanfiction special, so that's going to be a while from now, but that will make it EXTRA special. Hope you all are exited!

P.S.S: Gilfred Von Baggins is not real: he is imaginary, so keep that in mind if you see him, so you can not listen to him.


End file.
